The SuperFlarrow
by GreekHeroine
Summary: A crossover event featuring Supernatural, Flash and Arrow. With the Darkness eating away the sun, Chuck decides to use the last of his strength to send the Winchesters and Castiel to a parallel Earth. One that is on the brink of destruction by none other then Zoom and Damien Darhk! Follow along the Winchesters as they search for a duplicate of Chuck somewhere in the Flarrowverse
1. Chapter 1

ALTERNATE ENDING TO SUPERNATURAL!

OK SUPERNATURAL'S ENDING WAS COOL. IT WAS DON'T GET ME WRONG BUT WITH ALL THE CROSSOVERS EVERYWHERE ID LOVE TO SEE SUPERNATURAL GET IN ON THE ACTION AND TO BE HONEST WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO SEE SUPERHEROES AFTER ALL THE STUFF THEY'VE GONE THROUGH?

SO NOW I PRESENT TO YOU POSSIBLY THE GREATEST AND INSANE CROSSOVER EVER: THE FLASH MEETS GREEN ARROW MEETS SUPERNATURAL!

SO LET US JUST RECAP ALL THREE SHOWS AND THIER PREDICAMENTS, THIER FINALES AND HOW THEY ALL INTERSECT

ARROW: OLIVER QUEEN FOUGHT/KILLED DAMIEN DARHK AND BECAME MAYOR. BLACK CANARY/LAUREL IS DEAD. THE TEAM DISBANDED.

SUPERNATURAL: SAM DEAN CHUCK/GOD CROWLEY ROWENA AND CASTIEL HAVE NO OTHER OPTIONS TO DEFEAT AMARA. LUCIFER IS GONE AND CHUCK IS DYING

THE FLASH: BARRY AND ZOOM FINALLY AGREE TO RACE TO SAVE JOE AND ZOOM IS TAKEN AWAY BY THE TIME WRAITHS. BARRY REFUSES IRIS ONCE AGAIN AS HE CANT GET OVER LOSING HIS DAD BUT SEEING HIS DOPPLEGANGER AS ANOTHER FLASH FROM ANOTHER EARTH.

LAST BIT GUYS THEN THE STORY I PROMISE:

MAJOR FACTS YOU SHOULD KNOW:

FLASH/BARRY CAN TIME TRAVEL/ GO TO OTHER EARTHS

CHUCK IS GOD

NOTHING IN THE FINALES IS SET IN STONE SO EXPECT CHANGES


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was annoyed, very freaking annoyed.

Dean was out, for beer.

For. Beer.

The sun was being extinguished!

Chuck was attacked by Amara and dying.

Chuck. God.

What the actual crap?

"Are you all serious right now?" He asked, coming into the bunker's main room.

Crowley was browsing through the liquor and Rowena was filing her nails. Poor Chuck was curled up in a seat and Cas had followed Dean.

"The world is ending dear," Rowena sighed, "What can we do?"

"Oh I don't know, come up with a Plan B?"

"Plan B? Aren't we at Plan Non existent by this point?" Crowley asked,"If I were you moose, I'd enjoy my last few hours."

"Seriously? There has to be something!" Sam growled, "The Book of the Damned?"

"Nothing in there can stop her," Rowena shook her head, "That came long after her imprisonment."

"That can't be true," Sam argued, "Before yes but Chuck you are well..."

"I'm dying," Chuck sighed sadly, "Yes."

"Then that means the balance is already tipped. No point in caging her again now right? Not without you still here."

"I can't do that Sam, look at me," He protested.

"No, but we could kill her now," Crowley added,"At long last."

"Do you have any idea of right and wrong?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Crowley nodded, "But I choose to ignore them. I am a demon after all."

"Thank you for the reminder," Sam growled, "So what could kill her?"

"Light," Chuck said, "But I couldn't. Not now."

"Well wait a minute, let me call Dean and get him and Cas back," Sam said, "Plan B. We have one."

"Yes," Crowley mused, "And it will go the same way as Plan A."


	3. Chapter 3

Things moved quickly soon after Cas and Dean came back. Rowena discovered she could build a soul bomb and Cas and Crowley went to collect souls from their prospective domains. As Rowena searched through the bunker's collection of precious rocks and stones, the brotehrs were packing thier things away for Waverly Hills. One of the most haunted psych facilities in America.

"You ready for this?" Sam asked.

"No," Dean shook his head, "But we gotta do what we gotta do."

"You're not still mad are you?" Sam asked, "About the Mark thing?"

Dean paused in his quest to stuff a dozen salt bags in his duffel. Sam could see his shoulders tense and knew he had struck a nerve.

"You should have told me," He growled, "What were you thinking taking the Mark?"

"I was thinking of finally taking some responsibility!" Sam snapped, "If it wasn't for me then Amara never would have been released! I knew what would happen and I still had Rowena do the spell!"

"No," Dean shook his head and turned to face Sam, "No, don't you do that. I was the one who couldn't handle it. I should have been stronger. I should have been able to fight it."

"It was making you into a demon again. Like Cain! How could you?"

"I wasn't a demon yet." Dean looked away, "If I was I would have..."

"You would have what?" Sam demanded.

Dean looked down, unable to look at his baby brother. He had felt that cold chill.

That day in the diner with him, the Mark searing his flesh as he raised the scythe.

The scythe of Death.

The immortal deity had offered to take Dean away to some distant planet where he would learn to control himself like Cain had done. The only hiccup would be that like himself, Sam was too stubborn to let his brother go.

Dean had looked into the eyes of his baby brother, he had seen the pain and love in them. How could he kill him? How could slice into his own flesh and blood? He had sold his soul for him, fought against reapers, gone through literal purgatory and hell for this guy! There was no way he could hurt him.

Sure they had fought, sure they knew how dangerous their lives were, weather it was being cornered by vampires, being chosen as vessels or hell just trying to stop leviathans from eating skinny people, they at least always had each other's backs.

Dean knew then he couldn't kill Sam, so he did the next best thing.

He killed Death.

"Hello Dean," A slick monotone voice spoke.

Dean whipped out his pistol at the man he had just been thinking about.

Death.

He was alive, er sort of.

The powerful Horseman looked the same as he did months ago. Thin gray hair, pale complexion, a neatly tailored suit and eyes that had seen eons of terrible misfortune.

"Death," Sam stuttered as he put his own gun down, "You're you're..."

"Yes I know," Death replied.

"How?" Dean asked in a whisper.

"Did you really think you could kill me?" Death raised an eyebrow, "I'm insulted."

"I didn't mean..." The elder Winchester trailed of.

"I know, I also know what you think you're going to do."

"Oh no," Sam said, "You're here for us aren't you?"

"He's here for me." Chuck said, appearing.

Dean jumped back, still not used to the drunk writer being the most powerful being of all.

Or used to be.

Chuck looked sickly, pale and shaking, hardly able to stand.

"I told you," Death mused, "I would reap God."

"But Amara," Sam said, "Shouldn't you be going after her?"

"She does not require my presence. Not nearly as much as him."

"I need to know," Chuck said, "Before anything. Did they tell you?"

"Yes, it doesn't work," Death shook his head, "But I can offer another solution."

"Another solution?" Dean asked.

"The soul bomb doesn't work?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure I have enough strength to send us all," Chuck said, "I know what you're talking about."

"You don't need to," Death replied, "Send the three hooligans and come quietly."

"I can't abandon them," Chuck argued.

"If you didn't want this, then you wouldn't have allowed it to come this far!" Death's voice rose and the room shook.

"Alright," Chuck nodded, "You have a point."

"What is it?" Dean asked, "Spit it out!"

"You know that I created this world, you know that monsters exist," Chuck explained, "You've traveled through time and you've gone to other dimensions. What you don't know is that's only a fraction of my powers that my sons possessed."

"Meaning?" Dean demanded.

"There's other planets, some with life. There's also other Earths. Full complete Earths, not just a TV universe, but entire worlds. Each completely different," Chuck said sheepishly.

"Like when we were actors?" Sam asked.

"That was just a tiny pocket universe. Balthazar created it but it was a temporary place. When you came back, it no longer existed."

"So all those people are what gone?" Dean demanded.

"They were just phantoms. But after I saw what Balthazar created, I made it permanent. Call it Earth 5."

"5?" Sam asked, "What are the other 4?"

"You like Batman right?" Chuck grinned.

"Sonovabitch!" Dean snarled, "4 other worlds have Batman and we don't? Thanks Chuck, thanks a lot!"

"Actually he's not Batman yet, still trying to figure out that part I think." Chuck said, "And not all of them are the same. Like I said, each is different. Three have superheroes, one is us and the other is as if everyone is an actor."

"Not helping," Sam growled.

"We have no time," Death said, reminding them he was still there, silent as a grave, "You must send them away."

"I know, I know," Chuck nodded and snapped his fingers, suddenly Castiel appeared.

He walked to the angel and pressed two fingers to his head. Cas buckled under the weight and groaned as a light spread through his body.

"Gentleman, Chuck said, releasing Cas, "Thank you for everything you've done. Truly you have taken up what no one in their right minds would do. My power, myself is spread through each and every Earth. My power won't be as great, but it may be enough for you to find a better way to kill Amara. I trust you guys, go and be safe."

And with a snap of God's fingers, the brothers and the angel were thrown through space and time to another dimension.


End file.
